Los ojos verdes
by Lady Cisne
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando sin querer haces daño a quien amas? Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Ambientado en un Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Esta ambientado en un universo alterno.

* * *

**Los ojos verdes**

I

"Herida va la cierva…herida va…" Severus echó a correr siguiendo el rastro de la cierva herida por su propia mano. Maldecía el día que se había dejado engatusar para asistir a esa cacería. Lo maldecía porque la cierva le había mirado con unos ojos que él vio de color verde antes de echar a correr, herida y asustada.

Lily.

Siguió el rastro con los demás, mientras por dentro seguía viendo los ojos verdes de Lily, escuchaba la risa de Lily…y volvía a recordar cómo la había perdido. Seguía mecánicamente a los demás, sin ver realmente.

- Señor Severus, ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de su sirviente le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí.

El fantasma de Lily le acosaba. La dulce Lily, la bella Lily que se había ahogado en una laguna del bosque cuando, después de entregarse a él, Severus no pudo cumplir su promesa de casarse con ella.

Después de un año, la laguna donde Lily se había quitado la vida seguía estando vedada para los habitantes del pueblo. Decían que estaba maldita y que todo aquel que se acercase a la laguna seria acosado por el fantasma pelirrojo, que no cesaría hasta llevarle al fondo de la laguna. Severus nunca había estado allí, su padre se lo había prohibido. Enloqueció de dolor cuando supo que su dulce pelirroja se había quitado la vida al anunciarse el compromiso de Severus con una dama de alta alcurnia. Su padre jamás le había dejado rendirle homenaje a su amada, decía que tenía que honrar el apellido de su familia.

Esta cacería era una de las actividades organizadas por su boda, que se celebraría en un mes.

De repente, la persecución de la cierva se detuvo al llegar al inicio de una senda. Era la senda que llevaba a la laguna y todo el mundo se paró, nadie quería hacer frente al fantasma enfurecido de la joven que se había quitado la vida.

- ¿Por qué paramos? – Severus estaba confundido

- Señor, a partir de aquí…es un camino maldito.

Entonces entendió a dónde llevaba la senda.

- Sigamos.

- No, señor. No debemos seguir y no vamos a hacerlo.

Ignorando a todos sus sirvientes, Severus siguió adelante, solo.

II

Severus vagaba como alma en pena por la casa familiar, ajena a todos los preparativos que bullían por su boda. Ajeno a su prometida, a la cual no le había hecho caso.

Sus sueños estaban poblados de Lily, no descansaba, no dormía, no comía y estaba perdiendo la salud a ojos vista.

Todo el mundo huía de él. Se había convertido aún en un ser mas hosco y saltaba por menos de nada, desenvainando la espada.

Cada tarde, cogía el caballo y se internaba en el bosque. Los más viejos movían la cabeza sabiendo que el joven se había encontrado con el fantasma de aquella a la que deshonró. Y todos sabían que un fantasma furioso podría ser muy peligroso.

Como cada tarde, Severus se dirigió a la laguna donde había muerto Lily. Allí lloraba y explicaba su versión, le pedía perdón a su amada de todas las formas posibles.

Había visto a Lily esa primera vez que había ido a la laguna, tan hermosa como siempre, tan furiosa como jamás le había visto. Jamás se había enfrentado a la furia de la muchacha cuando estaba viva, pero después de su muerte, le aterrorizaba.

El fantasma se había abalanzado sobre él, enfurecida, mientras le gritaba que era su culpa, que su muerte pesaría siempre sobre su conciencia.

Eso ya lo pensaba él sin necesidad de que se lo dijera nadie, pero escucharlo de los labios de Lily hizo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos.

III

- ¡Lily!

La víspera de su boda, al atardecer se encontraba en la laguna, llorando, suplicando porque Lily apareciera y verla una última vez.

- ¿Qué quieres, Severus?- la voz de Lily le llegó como en un susurro desde el fondo de la laguna.

Se asomó y allí estaba, flotando en el agua, con sus preciosos ojos verdes fijos en él.

- Lily, te amo

- ¿Me amas y te vas a casar con otra?

Severus abrió la boca para explicarse, para disculparse, para…pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Lily salió de la laguna y se materializó a su lado.

- Creí en ti, Severus, y me fallaste.

La tenía a su lado. Tan bella como cuando estaba viva. Como en trance, alargó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y, para su sorpresa, no la traspasó. Tocó su suave piel y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lily, te amo. Te he amado y te amaré siempre.

- ¿Siempre, Severus?

- Siempre.

- Ven conmigo, Severus. Quédate conmigo.

Lily comenzó a andar hacia la laguna, con su mano cogida, arrastrándolo. Severus le seguía, sin sentir el agua, solo consciente de ella, de sus manos enlazadas. Y así, fue arrastrado al fondo de la laguna, mientras el fantasma de Lily reía como una demente.

- Estaremos juntos siempre.

Y esa última palabra, siempre, quedó flotando sobre la laguna mientras el cuerpo de Severus flotaba bocabajo en la laguna.


End file.
